Hakudōshi
Hakudoshi was Naraku's eighth detachment, unlike the other detachments he was not created from Naraku himself but the baby Akago. When Akago was cut in half by a monk; one half remained a baby while the other grew to be Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi defeated the previous master of Entei the demon horse and became the demon horse's new master. He has fought Inuyasha four times and stole three of Kagome's shards. Histroy Upon learning the last shard of the Shikon Jewel is in the world between the living and the afterlife Naraku sends the infant and Kagura to kill priests in order to discover a way into the next world. One of the monks they attack manges to cut the baby in half, before he dies. Kanna meets with Kagura and tells her to keep one half of the infant while she took the other half. The half Kagura is charged to watch would grow into the body of a young child. The child would take the name of Hakudoshi. Upon awakening he orders Kagura to bring him new clothes as he had out grown his old ones. The yokai horse Entei follows Kagura and choose Hakudoshi to become his new master. In the anime Hakudoshi kills Entei's pervious owner which earns the demon horse's respect. Shortly after this he encounters InuYasha's group for the first time. He confirms that Narku is indeed searching for way to travel to the world between the living and the dead, and also reveals to them that the last Shikon shard is there, something the group did not know. When Kagura questions him about this Hakudoshi simply replies that he saw no need to keep it a secret. When InuYasha tries to kill him with the Wind Scar Hakudoshi puts up a barrier, and then leaves with Kagura and Entei. Hakudoshi decides that human priest could not provide him with the location to the world between the living and the afterlife, so he decide that yokai may hold the key. He begins to cut off the heads of demons to search their minds in order to find the way to travel to the next world. After decapitating many demons Hakudoshi finally discovers the location of the next world. He orders Kagura to tell InuYasha and his friends about the location to gate that leads to the world between the living and dead. He intends to use them to battle the gate keepers and use Kagura to see if the gate is safe. Kagura questions Hakudoshi about using her, which he admits to doing. This causes Kagura to attack him, only to discover like Naraku he can simply regenerate. He warns Kagura that he is connected to Naraku and that attacking him will only lead to Naraku to squeeze her heart as punishment. After Naraku makes a pact with the bird Princess Abi Hakudoshi helps Abi and her bird demons to collect the blood of humans. He briefly battles InuYasha but the hanyo is unable to overcome his barrier, even with the Red Tessaiga. Hakudoshi's barrier is broken by purifying arrow to his surprise, this allows InuYasha to cut him with the Wind Scar. Hakudoshi starts to renenerate, but Entei is killed by the Wind Scar. He orders Kagura to get take him and retreat. while regenerating in a hide out Kagura notice that Hakudoshi does not have a heart, and deduces that his heart is in the infent. Hakudoshi acts as Naraku's connection to the living world when he travels to the world between the living and the dead. When Kagome shot Naraku with one of Kikyou's arrows follows Naraku back to the living world striking Hakudoshi down, however since the baby is the one who poessess their shared heart neither Naraku or Hakudoshi is killed by the arrow. Forcing Kikyou Out Under orders from Naraku Hakudoshi along with Kohaku try to lure Kikyou out in the open. The pair kill a rat demon and take his shrine. Hakudoshi opens the shrine releasing a swarm of demon rats that devour anything in their path. When Kikyou finally acts Hakudoshi orders Kohaku to guard the shrine and keep it open, while he goes to deal with Kikyou. He just misses Kikyou, but destroys the tree by using giant slugs she created to purify the rats. He tells InuYasha and Kagome that if they see Kikyou to tell her that Naraku will continue to cause this level of destruction until he finds her. He also retrieves Kohaku and takes him back to Naraku. Creating Moryomaru Hakudoshi along with Kohaku hunt down a demon that devours haku the power that moves the body of all living being in the InuYasha world. After killing the demon Hakudoshi takes the haku it had devored to use in his experiments. His experiments involved using pieces of other demons together as a mish mashed from, and using the haku to allow them to move. His experimented demons run around attacking humans and demons alike drawing the attention of both Koga's group and InuYasha's group, who kill all of the mish mashed demons. Eventually Hakudoshi discovers that the closer the created demons were to an human appearance the easier it is for them to move. He perfected creating demons and created Moryomaru. Hakudoshi decides to test out his creation by having him fight Koga and at the same time try to steal the wolf demon's two Shikon shards. Moryomaru has the upperhand, until InuYasha interferes unleashing the Wind Scar. Hakudoshi protects Moryomaru with his barrier. Despite InuYasha joining the fight Moryomaru hold his own while Hakudoshi watches. By working together the two groups manage to create an opening for InuYasha to use his new technique Kongosoha, but once Hakudoshi steps in to protect Moryomaru despite knowing his barrier would be broken by InuYasha's attack. Unknown to the group the baby urges Hakudoshi to save Moryomaru. Although he fails to steal Koga's shards Hakudoshi manages to gain a small victory by stealing the yoki crystal from Miroku, perventing the group from locating the fuyouheki that conceales the baby's yoki. In the anime Koga is not involved in the fight at all, instead of tracking Koga down Hakudoshi test Moyomaru out on InuYasha, however the fight ends in the same manner as the manga. After retreating Hakudoshi delivers Moyomaru to the baby and Kanna. He leaves telling the baby to use Moyomaru any way he wants to. He questions Naraku about why he allows Kagura to live even though he knows she is bretraying him. Naraku answer him by saying that he can end Kagura's life anytime he choose because he has her heart and that he(Naraku) needed her for one final job. He appears before Kagura and takes her to the temple of Goryomaru. He seemingly kills Goryomaru shocking Kagura and InuYasha and his friends. Hakudoshi retrieves Kanna and the baby and leaves with them, but not before he orders Kagura to deal with InuYasha's group. When Naraku lures InuYasha's gang into a giant oni, Hakudoshi and Naraku appear before Kagura's and mock her failed attempt to reveal the baby's location to InuYasha and his friends. Rebelling Against Naraku Kagura's final job for Naraku turns out to be guarding Goryomaru who is revealed to be alive. She questions why she is guarding him when Hakudoshi appears before. He tells Kagura if she wants to know to release Goryomaru. He tries to convince Kagura into releasing Goryomaru despite that Naraku ordered her to guard the him. He appears to have his own motives for freeing Goryomaru. Hakudoshi confronts Kagura and Kohaku to try to steal Kohaku's jewel shard. He muses that Kagura is untrustworthy for betraying both Naraku and Moryomaru. Kagura questions if Hakudoshi has betrayed Naraku too, although he does not answer her. Kagura sends Kohaku away on her feather to protect him, before Hakudoshi can go after him he is attacked by InuYasha. He gets into another fight with InuYasha, but he effectivly takes Kagura within his barrier and uses her as a shield against InuYasha. He reveals his true intentions: that he and the baby plan to replace Naraku. Becuae Naraku removed his heart from his body and put it inside the baby he cannot kill the baby, when Naraku gave the baby the fuyouheki to conceal his yoki he and Hakudoshi decided now was the time to act against Naraku. Hakudoshi played his part by creating Moryomaru to act as armor for the baby to better protect him from not only Naraku's enemies but Naraku himself. Hakudoshi mocks Naraku by saying that Naraku is now an empty shell and he and the baby are the real ones. Death Hakudoshi taunts Kagura saying that Naraku knows about her betrayal and will kill her. He tells her that her only fate is to be killed by Naraku or absorbed by Moryomaru. Kagura attacks him, but like always his body regenerates. However his barrier is disabled by Naraku. With Kagura out of harms way InuYasha attacks him with the Wind Scar, Hakudoshi simply continues to regenrate. Miroku threatens him to suck him in the wind tunnel, but he points out that Miroku would also suck up the poisonous insects, thus killing him. Naraku calls of the insects, making Hakudoshi realize that Naraku has abandoned him for his betrayal. Kagura mocks him for Naraku's actions comparing their situations. Hakudoshi tells her that his situation is different from her's because he is real. In a last ditch effort Hakudoshi create a cloud of shoki protect him while he finishes off Kagura, however Kagome purfies the cloud and Miroku unleashs the wind tunnel sucking up Hakudoshi effectively killing him. Similarities and Differences with Naraku Hakudoshi is perhaps the offspring that is most like Naraku even more so then the baby. He is manipulative, cruel, controlling, and selfserving. He takes joy in watching the suffering of others much like Naraku, as he has been seen to enjoy watching Kagura suffer for her failed attempts of freedom. When he and Kohaku unleashed a swram of killer rat demons, he shown smiling at the destruction they are causing. Unlike Naraku Hakudoshi is more hands on and not afraid to get his hands dirty, something that Kagura was quick to notice. Hakudoshi does battle with InuYasha many times, unlike Naraku he is not as quick to run. He is not above running if his body takes a lot of damage or using someone else to do his work if his life is in danger. Powers & Abilities Being a demon/yokai gives Hakudoshi many different abilities and powers. What makes him unique amoung Naraku's other detachements is that he shares many of the same abilities as Naraku himself. Barrier: Like Naraku Hakudoshi has the ability to create a barrier, which is just as powerful as Naraku's himself. The barrier is strong enough to withstand a direct hit from the Kaze no Kizu one of the most powerful yoki based attacks in the series. He can also adjust the size of his barrier to allow others around him inside it, such as Entei the demon horse and later Kagura. His barrier is also immune the barrier shattering Red Tessaiga. The barrier can be destroyed by beings with great spiritual power (as Kikyo's purifying arrow was shown to be able to destroy it), and the Kongosoha the hardest substance in the world. Naraku can control Hakudoshi's barrier and as such he can disable it should he wish. In fact Naraku disabled the barrier when he discovered Hakudoshi had betrayed him. Reverseing Yoki: Hakudoshi can reverse the flow of yoki based attacks that are captured in his barrier. He can use his own yoki to capture the yoki attack and then use his yoki to reverse the flow, which allows him to redirect the enemy's attack back on him or her. If the attack can break his barrier then he cannot reverse the flow. Shouki: Hakudoshi can produce his own shouki a poisonous substance. Hakudoshi only uses the shouki once in the series, so it is unknown if his is as strong as Naraku's. Regeneration: Hakudoshi was originally part of the baby he does not have his own heart, but shares one with baby just like Naraku, as a result he cannot be killed from physical attacks. Hakudoshi's body had been destroyed many times in the series, but he always regenerates the damage he takes. Hakudoshi often uses his regeneration to his advantage in battle, such as when he shielded Moryomaru from InuYasha's Kongosoha which he knew could destroy his barrier. Hakudoshi rebelled against Naraku openly because he knew that Naraku could not kill without killing the baby which would essentially kill himself. Unfortunately like Naraku his regeneration cannot protect him from being sucked into Miroku's Wind Tunnel, which is what kills him. Category: Characters Category:Demons Category:Naraku's Detachments